To Redeem Myself
by Crysis Night
Summary: Asura was given a last chance to redeem himself. Become a weapon and find a Meister with a soul that will keep him stable. It's simple but the catch: no soul will ever be compatible with his. Lord Death knows, confident Asura will never awake. That is until Alaska wakes up in the mind of Asura. Instead of running she stands her ground. Like him she knows the pain of being different
1. Chapter 1

All right! I'm back. Ok I know this story was supposed to be a Marie and Stein story but with a little thought its now Asura x OC story. For all those out there that think of Asura as a kicked puppy that could really use a hug this ones for you! Oh and please remember to leave a review if I have any errors or you have a question. ENJOY!

"Oi! Your staring off into space again!" Fingers snap inches from my eyes.

"Can I help you Lex?" I snapped and turned to the spiky red haired boy on my right.

"Whoa!" He held up his hands.

"Did you tie your scarf to tight this morning jeez!" Mercy said from my left.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been sleeping well that's all." I mumbled tucking my lower half of my face into the scarf.

"I know. Your insomnia is getting worse isn't it?" She asked. I turned to look at her. Black shoulder length hair and bright blur eyes brimming with concern.

"It's fine Mercy." I stood as the bell rang. Yes finally I could go home.

"Don't give us that shit!" Lex said jumping up in front of me. He narrowed his pale silver eyes.

"Move." I snarled softly. He took a step back. Him and Mercy were the only ones who knew about me being a dragon. Other than the teachers. I was born one. But my clan which had been the last was wiped out making me the only dragon left. Dragons are immortal and the last one was seen over 800 years ago. My egg didn't hatch until 17 years ago.

"Call me later!" Mercy shouted as I left the classroom. Mercy and Lex lived together and had been dating for three years now. Normally I would head over to there place for a bit but right now I just wanted to get home. Two steps out into the hall our Professor Night stopped me.

Our school is a sister one to the DWMA. We're located in Canada BC. In the mountainous region between Squamish and Whistler.

"Lord Ace wants to see you in his office." Professor Night said.

"Nmnngh" I groaned and headed to the office. Large double doors open to a long dimly lit hall. Down the hall there is another door. I knocked.

"It's open" a voice said from the other side. Slowly I walk in.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah yes. It would seem that Professor Night and your friends have been getting concerned about your insomnia." He said standing up. Ace is a close friend of Lord Death. With pale skin and red eyes and thick black hair that flopped out in every direction.

"I'm fine sir."

"Falling asleep in class is not fine" he said walking over to me and placing his hands on my shoulders. He bent down so he was eye level.

"Do I need to get Abeo to give you sleeping pills? Is something bothering you?" Concern filled his eyes.

"Sir I'm fine. Why is everyone fussing over me!" I whined as he sighed loudly. Because my race died out almost 1000 years ago and I only hatched 17 years ago Ace played a big part me growing up. Abeo was to. I think of them as parent figures almost.

"Huh you know if you need anything please talk to me. Abeo is concerned about you to. Please just swing by her office and let her take a look at you ok?"

"Fine." I muttered. I turned away from Ace and left. As I made my way to Abeo's office I looked out side to find a downpour of rain. Knocking on the Dr.s door she popped her head around the corner.

"Ace told me to stop by."

"Good come sit. Let me take a look at you!" I sat down on a stool in front of her. She payed close attention to my eyes.

"Ok here. Take one ten minutes before you go to bed. They will make you slightly drowsy. I know you don't want to take them but please. I don't want your grades to slip because you can't sleep."

"I'll think about taking them." I said taking the little clear bottle. She gave me a stern look that I saw out of the corner of my eye as I walked off. I tossed the small bottle into my bag and left the building. The rain was coming down in thick drops drenching me within minutes of walking home. I knew it wouldn't help but I absent mind idly pulled one of my many scarves over my head. By the time I got home I was soaked and my arm was sore from trying to keep my bag dry. I fumbled with my keys and opening the door. I stumbled inside and flicked on the light. I placed my bag on the small table to the right of the door and hung my keys on the hook. I turned to the left to the full length mirror.

My hair is white and waist length. My eyes are a creepy acidy yellow color. I'm rather short only breaking 5 feet. I wear black skinny jeans with black converse. Long sleeved grey v neck sweater with a long black jacket and scarves. I love my scarves. Heat or below freezing I wear them. All four of my scarves were soaked.

"Huh" I groaned as I headed to my room to change. I grabbed grey sweat pants a black v neck sweater that came just below my elbows and another scarf. I put the dry clothes in the bathroom and stripped out of wet ones and put on a robe. Carrying my wet clothes I tossed them into the dryer and then slipped into the shower.

After I was done I dressed in the sweats sweater and scarf. I put my long hair up into a messy bun and put on a pair of fuzzy socks and made some tea. I sat down on the couch with my tea and turned on the tv. I numbly scanned through channels as I drank the tea. Stopping at a movie I've only seen the beginning to and placed the remote on the coffee table and leaned back. Once I was done my tea I stood up and fetched my bag pulling out my notebook to start my homework. The small bottle of pills tumbled out of the bag. I tossed the note book on the table and picked it up.

"Gaaahhhhh" I grimaced. Flopping down on the couch I placed the bottle on the table.

_"Huh" I sighed and closed my eyes. _

_Blinking I covered my eyes with my hand. Once my eyes adjusted I sat up and looked around. I was in a meadow. Warm sunlight shone down and the breeze smelled sweet. I was still wearing my sweats and sweater. I stood up and began walking. Careful of where I stepped because I was still wearing my fuzzy socks. My neck was warm because of my scarf. Or scarves, I had two one. A dark grey one and a black one. I continued to tread across the meadow to the edge of the forest. When I dreamt it always seemed real but never this real. I kept walking through the trees until I reached a small clearing that ended at a cliff. But it wasn't the view that startled me. It was who stood at the edge of the cliff. _

Gasping I woke up. I bolted up into a sit position on the couch.

"Just a dream!" I jumped when I heard the knocking at the door. I got up and went to answer it. It was Mercy.

"Hey! Shit I was worried!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry my ass. Man you look like crap."

"I just woke up." I muttered running a hand through my bangs that had come loose from my bun.

"Huh. Lex and I are worried about you."

"Don't be. Abeo gave me sleeping pills. Yay sleep!" I said sarcastically at the end.

"Lex and I are going out for dinner. Did you want to come?"

"Nah I gotta finish my homework. I fell asleep before I could do it."

"Ok. Did you want us to bring you back something?" She asked.

"Surprise me."

"Ok" she smiled and left. I closed the door and went back to the couch and flipped open my notebook. I slowly began working as time ticked. By the time I finished it was almost seven thirty. I has only been asleep for about forty five minutes. I closed my books and sat back rubbing my eyes.

"Dinner is served!" Lex screamed bursting into the room. I glared at him as Mercy walked in.

"I told him not to." She pleaded.

"One of these days when you do that I will shove the door knob so far up your ass you won't shit for a month." I snarled.

"Oh come on."

"Not in the mood Lex!" I snapped.

"I can tell. Here we got you a California roll and a dynamite roll." He said sobering. I could see concern in his eyes as he spotted the small bottle of pills.

"Lex Mercy you guys don't need to be worried about me. Trust me you'd know if there was something wrong with me." I said.

"We know but we just can't help it. With your past and what you are it's hard to believe your doing fine all the time." Mercy said.

"Look I'm sorry to kick you out but I just want to eat and try and sleep." I stood up and stretched. In truth I was exhausted but I didn't want them to worry.

"It's ok! See you tomorrow!" Lex smiled.

"Night guys." I said walking then to the door. Once closed I locked it. I sat down and began eating.

After I was done I tossed the take out container in the trash and grabbed a glass of orange juice. I sat down at the couch and picked up the tiny bottle.

"Ahh screw it." I opened the bottle and swallowed one with my juice. Laying down on the couch I stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts of the dream I had earlier spiked my mind. There's no way that was him! I yawned. Could it really be him? No he's dead! My eyes felt heavy and before I knew it I was asleep.

_Blinking I sat up in the same meadow. I stood and began to run to the edge of the cliff. Instantly I stopped when I saw him standing there. I'd never seen him in the flesh and I'd only heard about him. But trust me you'd know him if you saw him. _

_Tall with pale skin. He was rather skinny with dark jeans way to long for him and a red striped shirt that hung loosely. Multiple white scarves covered his neck and half his head. _

_"And I thought I wore to many scarves." I mumbled before I could stop myself. I mentally slapped myself as he turned. From all of the descriptions I had heard he had three eyes. But as he turned I noticed only two. And they weren't a bright red more soft. I was taken back by how much sadness was in his gaze. Half his face was hidden by scarves and his hair. But his eyes. _

_"What do you want?" He said coldly as his eyes hardened. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. _

_"I was defeated by that weak human-" _

_"And now your trapped here?" I cut him off. I swear I heard him hiss. _

_"Deal with it!" I snapped. _

_"You are quite remarkable. Most would be terrified to have me in there presence. You seem oddly taken back. As if you couldn't care less." _

_"Well really I couldn't. I don't know if this is a dream or not. But I do know you need to find some manners Keshin!" _

_"I have a name girl!" _

_"Yea I do to!" _

_"Care to enlighten me 'girl'" _

_"Not really" I said folding my arms. He sighed impatiently. _

_"I was informed by the reaper that if I wanted a second chance at life I could redeem myself as a weapon. All I have to do is find a worthy Meister." _

_"Well that's practically impossible. Your soul will never be compatible with another's." _

_"You seem different. All I have connected with screamed and ran. Yet you held your ground." _

_"I'm not a coward" I said stiffly. _

_"Wouldn't expect anything less of a dragon." I could see the grin through his scarves. _

_"How... How did you know that!" I stuttered. _

_"I used to be a Meister! I can read souls as easily as my own hand." He lifted his head revealing the rest of his face. _

_"Well played." I said as he nodded. We stared at each other for what felt like forever. _

_"Alaska." _

_"What?" He asked. _

_"My name. It's Alaska Winterbrook." _

_"Ah yes. The orphan dragon. Raised by Ace I would assume." I nodded. _

_"Oh you should know you aren't the last dragon alive. Few still exist in hiding." _

_"I know. I just haven't been able to find them." I sighed taking a deep breath. The scent had changed_.

"Huh?" I blinked to see I was in my couch back in my apartment.

"Well I'm hoping that was a load of shit." I said looking at the time. Just after five.

"I'm not going back to sleep. Not after that." I said getting up and stretching.


	2. Chapter 2

To Redeem Myself chapter 2

Ok hi! Updating again. School starts in less than a week so Im powering through as many chapters as I can. Please review with what you think! I love the feed back! I would love to know if I'm writing the part as Asura ok.

"Ok Abeo these aren't work" I said placing the bottle down on her desk. I had been taking them for two days now. It was the end of the day and I felt like shit. I was drained and sluggish.

"I'm glad you at least tried them." She said.

"They helped but they made me tired during the day. More then I already am!" I sighed.

"Ok well all I can say is try drinking some warm milk or taking a hot bath. Do something that makes you tired. The super written exam is coming up soon and I don't need you falling asleep." She smiled. She had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. I nodded.

"Ok off you go! Enjoy your weekend!" She piped as I left. When I got out side it was chilly but bright. I tucked my nose into my scarves.

"Hey! Alaska!" I turned to see Lex and Mercy running up to me.

"Hey guys" I mumbled from within the scarves.

"Mercy and I are going on a mission! Wanna come!?" Lex asked excitedly.

"Depends on what it is. You guys need the souls."

"A Kishin egg in the mountains. A few actually."

"Lex I'm a Meister that doesn't need a weapon to fight."

"Yea like that creepy scientist"

"Dr Stein is not creepy. He's amazing at what he does. I'm lucky to share his best fighting technique."

"Yea true. But it wouldn't hurt for you to get a weapon. It would get you out and about more." Lex said and I instantly though of Asura. I hadn't had any more but was that really a dream? Was Asura really waiting on a worthy soul?

"You guys go. I need to clean my apartment anyway." I said walking away stiffly.

"Ok!" I heard behind me. Once I was home I kicked off my shoes hung up my coat and placed me bag in the table. Since it was Friday there was no joke work. I downed a glass of water and flopped down on the couch. I was so tired but I just couldn't sleep. I curled up on my side and closed my eyes.

_I didn't open my eyes right away. Not until a voice broke the silence. _

_"I was beginning to think you wouldnt show up again." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. _

_"Fancy meeting you here" _

_"You look tired" he said as I stood up. I turned to face him. He stood just behind the tree line in the shade of the forest. _

_"I just woke up dumb ass" I snapped _

_"Such a fowl mouth." He sneered. _

_"Well don't point out the obvious. I'll be a littler nicer when you are!" _

_"My my what a temperament." He said turning and walking slowly off. I sighed and followed him. _

_"So let me get this straight! The reaper gave you a second chance?" I said catching up to him. I stepped ahead of him and turned so I was walking back ward in front is him. _

_"Yes. I can return as a weapon if I find a worthy Meister. The only problem is that no Meisters soul will ever be compatible with mine." He said still walking. I practically had to run back wards to keep up. Suddenly my socked foot caught the uneven ground. I let out a squeak and my butt hit the ground. _

_"So worthy? Meaning?" I asked looking up at him. _

_"A soul that can stabilize my madness. A soul that can resonate smoothly with mine. And it's impossible because my soul is half Kishin. It always will be." Sadness touched his eyes. _

_"Do you regret it?" _

_"Huh?" _

_"Do you regret becoming a Kishin?" I asked. _

_"Yes and no. No because it gave me a sense of direction on who I was. When I was human I was a coward wrapped in twelve scarves that stood in the back." _

_"When I was little Ace used to tell me stories about the great Kishin Asura. The first of his kind." _

_"Oh really." _

_"Yea. He said even thought you were a spineless coward your unique fighting style and characteristics made you one of a kind." _

_"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically. _

_"So what's the yes part?" _

_"You ask to many questions." He bent down so he was eye level. "Yes because I had to spend 800 years tied up in a bag of my own skin." _

_"Well that's nasty." I said standing up and walking again. I heard him follow. _

_"Hey-" I began but I blinked and saw I was back on my couch. _

"He is not what I imagined." I muttered to myself. I got up laced on my shoes and grabbed my coat and left. As soon as I was outside I began running back to the academy. I sprinted through the school to Aces office. I didn't bother knocking.

"Sir!" I called out bursting into the room. By the looks of it he had been in a heated discussion with Abeo.

"Alaska. Can I help you something?" He asked looking very annoyed. Abeo nodded and then left.

"What happened to Asura when he was defeated?" Ace instantly sobered.

"Why must you know?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Just curious."

"He died. You know that." Ace said.

"Yes but what happened to him after he died?" I asked.

"Why are you so persistent? What happened to him is none of your business!" Ace snapped.

"Death gave him another chance." I said looking him square in the eyes.

"How did you-"

"Lord Ace I'm a dragon. Anything but human. Don't screw with me!"

"I never thought about that!" He said putting a finger to his chin.

"Huh?"

"Your soul is very flexible. You were born that way. But you can also fight the way Dr Stein can which makes your soul even more flexible. The Kishin appeared to you in a dream didn't he?"

"Yes. I've had three dreams now"

"Don't do anything stupid. Because you let him in he's there to stay." Ace said.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"He's different." Ace cocked his head. " he only has two eyes. His soul is human but the Kishin is permanently tied to it."

"I see. But you have to remember what he did. Lord Death will never be able to forgive him. He wants nothing to do with Asura and will make sure he doesn't wake up."

"If he doesn't want Asura awake why didn't he do anything about me? He must have know about my soul-"

"Lord Death doesn't know you exist." Ace cut me off. "You see Lord death isn't very trusting of dragons."

"Oh."

"Never has been."

"I wonder what happened."

"No one really knows but dragons slowly dying out was going to happen no matter what. People were hunting them or slaving them. Your not officially the last but your one of them."

"Yea. I know. I've been trying to locate some but it's like they're trying to not be found." I sighed.

"Ok back to the Kishin. Even thought your soul is flexible it can also be manipulated very easy. I need you to be careful Alaska. Keep me updated on your dreams."

"What about him? How do we awaken him?"

"Hey hey hey slow down there. I didn't say anything about awakening him. I'm not even sure if its possible. Anyway all the blood from his body was drained and there's no way to get a stable amount of blood back into the body."

"Where is the body?" I asked. Aces head snapped up to look at me. He stayed silent.

"Fine don't tell me!" I snapped and left. By the time I got back to my apartment I was tired and hungry. After I was done eating I began cleaning the apartment. I had just sat down when someone knocked at the door.

"Oh hey." I said softly when I opened the door to see Lex and Mercy.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Good good. We ended up getting seven souls." Mercy said.

"Very good." I sighed. For a moment I though about telling them about Asura.

"You look tired." Lex said.

"I just woke up." I lied smoothly.

"We didn't wake you did we!"

"No. Come on guys you'd know."

"True" lex muttered.

"Oh here I was thinking you guys hadn't eaten yet so I made extra lasagna." I said running to the fridge and pulling out the plastic wrapped container.

"Yay thank you Alaska!" Mercy said taking the container and giving me a hug. I stiffened.

"Oops sorry. I forgot you like space." She let me go.

"Alaska you should get a good night sleep. We'll see you in the morning. Come on Mercy." Lex said. I nodded as they left. I locked the door as went to get changed for bed. Black sweats and a long sleeved white shirt. I crawled into bed and turned off the lamp. Curling up I closed my eyes and drifted off.

_I stretched out on the soft moss and sat up opening my eyes. Two meters away Asura sat cross legged watching me. Suddenly I squeaked and attempted to cover my neck. _

_Wordlessly Asura pulled off one of the many scarves he wore and handed it to me. I took it and wrapped it around my neck marvelling at how soft the fabric was. _

_"Thanks." I said and he nodded. _

_"What is it?" He asked. _

_"Huh?" _

_"Why are you hiding your neck?" _

_"It's a scar." _

_"Hmmmmm" _

_"I got burned with fire from a Kishin fight a few years ago. My friend had dropped his weapon and got in the way and I jumped in front of him when the Kishin struck." _

_"Stupid children." _

_"Hey!" _

_"So I'm guessing the scar must be nasty if you must have it covered." Asura said blinking slowly. _

_"Yea. But I also really like scarves. You could say I'm obsessed." I grinned stupidly for moment. _

_"Why is it I can talk to you!" I blurted out. He looked taken back. Eyes wide and stunned. _

_"Im sorry?" _

_"It's just. Everything I know about you is madness and a coward but you seem like any other person I talk to. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover." I said earning a genuine smile out of him. _

_"Just a though crossing my mind. You are a Meister right?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Then where's your weapon? That day you got burned didn't you have a weapon?" _

_"No I don't need a weapon. I can fight with my soul wave length directly." _

_"I see." We were both silent for a while glancing back and forth at each other. Yes 99 percent of people would find him unsettling. I've been told he can be calm and collected one moment and then the next on the verge of destruction. He's very hard to understand._

_"You have been staring at me for the last 2 minutes." I blinked as he broke the silence. _

_"I don't understand you Asura. How are you so comfortable talking to me. Your talking to me as is you've known me for years. You gave me a scarf and you don't seem afraid at all." _

_"A soul says a lot about a person. I'm sure you know how to read them. Your soul is quite like mine I guess. Your a coward but strong willed, you wont stop at nothing to see it till the end. Things you don't understand make you uncomfortable. But you unlike me strive to get a better understanding of things. You believe the madness in the world is not entirely evil and its natural. You believe the madness in me is not entirely evil. Am I not right?" He finished and all I could do was stare at him, dumbfounded. He held my gaze as I blinked. _

Opening my eyes to find myself back in my room. I rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:40. To me that's sleeping in! I went to sit up but stopped feeling my heart rate increase. I raised a hand to my neck, feeling the soft fabric. Asura's scarf! I was still wearing it! I smoothed it out in my hand and lifted it to my nose. The smell was fresh but strange. Almost flowery. I continued to breathe in the scent as I curled up. I only remained half asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's another chapter. Don't get used to updates so fast. Visiting family so I'll try and get four up ASAP. Enjoy and please REVIEW! This chapter basically means having a weapon is useful. :)

To Redeem Myself chapter three

Another chapter! Please review!

Around nine I got up and dressed. Dark blue jeans knee high boots black sweater and Asuras white scarf. I grabbed my jacket and an umbrella due to the fact it was pouring down. Once I was outside I pulled out my phone.

"Good morning Alaska."

"Good morning sir."

"Is there something you need me for?" He asked.

"Yea I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for coffee. I had another dream last night."

"Do you need to me to pick you up?"

"Nah just meet me at that little cafe down the street from your house." I said walking in just as he said he'd be there in ten. I sat down at a table by the window and stared at the rain dripping from the outside roof.

"Can I get you anything?" A young lady asked.

"Two coffees please." I said and she nodded walking off. I just don't understand him. Is he just toying with me?

"Did you get me anything?" Ace said sitting down. Droplets of rain sparkled in his black hair. He wore dark jeans with combat boots a black t shirt with a brown leather jacket.

"Coffee." I muttered. When Ace had found my egg all those years ago he'd been a student. Since then he'd upgraded from teacher to being The Lord. My guess was he was only pushing 35 at least. I considered him a father to me. And Abeo being his weapon and wife she was like a mom to me.

"Thank you." I said as the waitress put both coffees down and walked away.

"So about your dreams" Ace started.

"He's not who I thought he was."

"Meaning?"

"I mean when we speak to each other he's calm. I've been told he rants on about unimportant things to piss you off but normally I do most of the talking and he just listens."

"He must have taken quite the liking to you then. Asura doesn't like meeting new people. He hates things he doesn't understand. It scares the living shit out him basically."

"He even knows I'm a dragon just by reading my soul. He even said I'm a lot like him."

"He was very well known for that. And in a way you are. " Ace said taking a sip of coffee.

"Look Ace I've been thinking. He's waiting to be awakened and I might have an idea."

"Alaska we can't. If we make the smallest mistake it will cost me my life. Lord Death gave me permission to awaken him if the right soul came along and I don't want to put that responsibility on you."

"Just hear me out for a moment. Its something i read a while ago and I'm not even sure it will work. But what about a blood binding."

"What?"

"When a dragon and a human make a blood binding its done by giving blood so that dragons blood runs through the humans body. Dragons were built to never experience blood loss so-"

"What your saying is giving Asura your blood?" Ace said cutting me off.

"Yes."

"Even if that happened we could still lose control of him."

"I wouldn't. Since my soul is so flexible it flows smoothly with his and my blood would stable him."

"So what your saying is that if he stepped out of line you could stop him just by having your blood in his body?"

"Yes. And because I'm a dragon Kishin or not I still hold superior over him."

"True. I'll tell you what. I'll think about it. Asuras body is being held in a preservation tank in our academy but Lord Death still has his soul. If I can get his soul then we will do it. I'll have to pull some strings to keep your dragon identity hidden."

"Thank you Ace." I said. I could see he looked unsure still.

"Don't worry about a thing ok." I said and he nodded slowly.

"Saying this as a father figure I trust you Alaska just don't do something you might regret."

"I have confidence in myself." I said.

"I know. Ok I have work to do." He said standing up.

"It's Saturday!?"

"Unlike Lord Death I am also a teacher I have papers to grade and student to fail!" He said grinning.

"Oh great" I said sarcastically and stood up. After we paid walked outside together.

"Oh I like your scarf." He pointed out.

"Uhh thanks. It's new" I felt my cheeks heating up.

"You should wear white more often." He said and started off down the street. I turned and headed back to my apartment. When I got to the door I came face to face with Lex and Mercy.

"Oh hey guys." I said unlocking the door and ushering them into the room.

"Where did you go?" Lex asked.

"I had to talk to Lord Ace about something regarding my dragon issues." I lied smoothly.

"Ah. Was it about the whole not being able to shift thing?"

"It's normal. Some dragons are just slower than others. Do you guys want some coffee or tea or something?"

"Nah were good. We just came to check on you. Hey I was wondering you still have to collect souls to graduate, how many do you have?" Mercy asked.

"81"

"Wow Lex and I have only collected 67! Where do you find the time?"

"In the dead of night when I can't sleep" I answered.

"Ok. Lex and I have a mission to do. Well catch you later? Maybe go out for dinner?"

"Yes that sound great. Could I come with you guys?"

"Of course you can!" Lex said.

"I need to get out. Breathe ya know"

"Let's go!" Lex said. I locked the door and we were off.

"So what's the mission?" I asked.

"A Kishin egg that's terrorizing a village not to far from here. The people are saying it looks like a cross between bear and a wolf or something."

"Lovely. I said as we got into Lexs car." It took us about ten minute to get there.

"Well that was fast. Wow this place looks deserted!"

"Yea most of the people have left on vacation to try and escape being eaten." Lex said taking Mercys hand signalling her to change. Mercy took the form of an unusually large samurai sword. Lex held her with ease as we advanced.

"This whole place feels off. I can sense there souls near by." I whispered.

"Ok" Lex nodded and we moved silently. This place gave me the creeps. I didn't like it. It was a fairly remote town set in a rather rocky spot.

"Are you ok?"

"No. I don't like this place." I said. I could feel myself shaking. I heard a loud crash and then a growling. Swiftly I turned to see at least nine feet tall a wolfish bear thing. Snarling and nasty looking with black fur.

"Oh lovely." I muttered.

"You ready!" Lex said just as it began to charge.

"Lex I'll distract it. Take a shot when it's open."

"Ok!" We both began charging at the creature. At the last second it leaped but I was prepared. My soul is more flexible than Dr Steins so I can really use it to my will.

"Lex jump!" I said just as I did. The moment my hands touched the ground Lex jumped but the animal was just landing behind us. I forced my soul force into the ground. The creature screamed and shuddered for a moment. I landed back on my feet.

"I think you pissed it off Alaska!"

"Good." I said charging again at it. Snarling it came at me. I could see Lex moving behind at it. Once I was right of it I ducked and rolled under its legs. The animal took a seat at me catching my leg. Tearing my jeans blood spurted out and hit the ground. I stumbled to my knees.

"Alaska!" Lex called out as I tried to dodge to late. The animal swung at me again hitting my square in the stomach. The breath was knocked out of me as u went flying. Blood bubbled at my lips when I hit a huge rock and landed on the ground. My vision went fuzzy for a moment. I numbly watched Lex fight the animal. By the looks of it Lex was winning. But I knew the animal was just toying with him. Shaky I stood and ran at the creature again. I ran up a near by rock and leaped landing on the animals neck. I hit it directly with my soul force just as Lex hit it square on in the chest. It was over. I moved away from the soul.

"It's yours." I said.

"Ok. Are you sure?" Mercy said shifting back to her human form.

"Yes" I watched eat it. She then gave a look.

"Alaska are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine-" blood was oozing from my leg and my body throbbed. The last thing I remember was Mercy trying to catch me as I collapsed.


End file.
